The Crazy Dinosaur Story
by RakellaXloveXMusic
Summary: Once Upon a Time in a Boring Old English class Bekka and Shania decided Hey! lets Write a Crazy Messed up story where i murder Justin bieber and Marry my best Friend off to a crazy Dinosaur. Enjoy the utter stupidity and crazyness. Rated T just to be safe


So You see me and my Best Friend Shania got bored in class one day and made_** this**_, she was trying to marry me off to a crazy dinosaur.

**Shania is Bold**

_Bekki is Italicized (a.k.a Me)_

**_First Joint Story ever!_**

* * *

**SHANIA A**_**n**_**D **_bekka's_** C**_**r**_**A**_**z**_**Y **_**s**_**T**_**o**_**R**_**y**_

**BEKKA LOVES THE CRAZY DINO**

_That is her stuffie_

**THAT SHE MARRIED BECAUSE SHE HAS PROBLENS LIKE THAT**

_In her nightmares_

**AND THEN SHE WAKES UP AND MARRIES A REAL CRAZY DINOSAUR**B

_In the alternate dimension Thor so that when she actually wakes up she is in a tropical forest in the wizarding world with a hot wizard BF,_

**AND THE HER NOT WIZARD BF DUMPS HER SO SHE DECIDES TO MARRY A CRAZY DINO ON (THIS PLANET EARTH) IN THIS DIMENSION**

_When she kissed the dino he turned in to a hot amazing prince that she marries after breaking the curse that made him look like Justin Bieber!_

**THEN SHE REALIZES THERE WAS NO CURSE AND HE WAS JUST WEARING A COSTUMES THAT SHANIA STEALS TO REVEAL THE REAL CRAZY DINO**

_That was sent to destroy the earth but fell in love with a komodo dragon at the Toronto zoo,_

**AND THE KOMODO DRAGON DIDN'T LOVE HIM BACK SO HE MARRIED REBEKKA INSTEAD **

_But realized he killed her when he sneezed so he murdered Shania in his rage. __The End_

**AND SHANIA AND REBEKKA WERE CHILLIN IN HEAVEN WHEN HE SUDDENLY POPED UP AFTER GOING TO CONFESSION SO HE'D MAKE IT IN TO HEAVEN AND BE MARRIED REBEKKA WHICH CANT BE UNDONE BECAUSE THERES NO DIVORCE IN HEAVEN**

_But god saw that it was a crazy dino so he turned the dino into a nice man called Kyson Reed_

**AND HE WAS ANGRY ABOUT THAT SO HE TOOK HIS RAGE OUT ON SHANIA AND TRIED TO KILL HER BUT REBEKKA STOOD UP FOR SHANIA AND KILLED THE ALREADY DEAD DINO AND THEY BOTH WENT TO HELL AND HE TURNED INTO A CRAZY DINO AGAIN AND NO MATTER WHAT REBEKKA COULDN'T ESCAPE BECAUSE THE DEVIL FORCED HER TO MARRY HIM**

_So she became satan and grown used to the hot weather and adopted the children devils trying to teach them to be nice then they proceeded to kill the dino turning it in to a mouse which greg the griffin to eat it, destroying the dino. She and Lucius were happy as they could be in hell with their crazy life._

**BUT THEN LUCIUS SAW A PROBLEM, BEKKA MISSED THE DINO! SO HE USED SOME RANDOM WIZARD POWERS AND BROUGHT HIM BACK AND TURNED HIM INTO A CRAZY DINO AND THE DINO KILLED LUSICUS BUT BEKKA DIDN'T KNOW THAT SO BEKKA MARRIED THE CRAZY DINO AGAIN AND HAD DINO BABIES AND THEN MOTHER NATURE GOT MAD BECAUSE BEKKA AND SHANIA WERE WASTING THIS PIECE OF PAPER AND SHE THREW A GIANT ASTRONAUT AT HELL AND EVERYONE DIED AGAIN AND COULDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT LIE IN DARKNESS**

_But mother nature took mercy on rebekka and turned her into a princess of the moon and made Shania her daughter. Making them sailor moon and mini moon. The End . . .No really it's the end_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**SEQUEL!**

**THEN SHANIA GOT MAD BECAUSE REBEKKA DIDN'T STAY WITH THE CRAZY DINO SO SHE FORCED THEM TO BE TOGETHER OR THEY SUFFER AND DIE IN HER PRISON! **

_Rebekka was mad about that so she fed the dino Justin Bieber which caused Shania to kill the dino. Turning it in to a hybrid dragon-human who Rebekka learned to love dearly and to never give him eggs for breakfast unless she wanted baby dragons._

**SHANIA SLOWLY TOURTURED AND PEELED HER SKIN WHILE DOING THIS TYPE OF TOURTURE WHERE IT FEELS LIKE DROWING AND THEN REBEKKA WILL DO ANYTHING TO ECAPE SO SHE HANGS HERSELF AND GOES TO HELL FOR BEING SUICIDAL. THAT'S HER PUNISHMENT FOR CAUSING HARM TO JUSTIN BIEBER. THEN SHANIA WAKES UP AND REALIZES SHE WAS SLEEPING IN HER ENGLISH CLASS AGAIN AND NONE OF THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED.**

**THE END**

* * *

So That was us . . . and **No** we are/were **_not_** on drugs. Hope you enjoyed it

Feel free to check out my other stories

_Lots of Love xoxox_

-**_Noire_**


End file.
